Fated to Fall
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: For 28 years, Victoria Raven & Jesse Young, never had been more than acquaintances. Victoria had to endure her father's beatings, while Jesse dealt with the pressure of being the 'perfect' son. When both begin to know each other, they realize how much demons they had faced. But will the history of their past life stand in their way? Or will they simply make a new story? Cursed AU!
1. Prologue: Storybrooke

**No joke, this idea kept coming into my mind for such a long time, and wouldn't come out until I wrote it all down. **

**I got inspired to write my own Storybrooke AU by others who had done the same. Literally, they are the best writers! I also ship Darling Pan like crazy and I'm a huge fan of OUAT so I figured, why not? **

**I apologize if this chapter is short but hey, it's the prologue. I promise that the next few chapters will be longer. There is a strong chance that this will change to Rated M, but I haven't decided on that yet. I will tell you if the change happens, just so you won't be surprise.**

**A huge thank you to BombxBomb on tumblr for drawing my beautiful cover for the story. You're amazing and this story is dedicated to you! :) **

**Anyways, I do not owe OUAT or anything else. If I did, then the whole Peter Pan storyline would've been WAY different. **

* * *

The day of the curse had arrived. No one who was prepared were expecting it, to arrive so quickly in little time.

The Evil Queen had implanted the curse on, not just the Enchanted Forest, but anywhere that screamed happily ever after. Including a boy and a girl, who didn't know that they were living their happily ever after. Even if the girl can sometimes consider it her worst nightmare.

They knew about the curse. He knew what it will do, but he wasn't afraid. In fact, he left his world to retrieve something from the Enchanted Forest and planned to return back before it happened. Of course, he brought the girl with him. Who just wanted to escape the darkness of the island for a few hours. But of course, not everything goes as planned.

And that's just about it to the story of how everything changed. But like to every ancient book, there are pages waiting to be found again.

* * *

**(Storybrooke) **

Victoria Raven stared blankly at the black chalk board in her Chemistry class. Tapping her pencil on her desk to keep her herself entertained for the time being. Her teacher has yet to arrive and the students were simply talking among themselves, while some were walking into class.

Her friend, Brenda Black, was flirting with one of the soccer players, Adrian Bryant. Victoria had to admit that he was handsome, with his curly chestnut brown hair, blue eyes, and perfectly straight white teeth. Also, a very well built body that he earned by playing soccer. He was every girl's idea of a dream prince, especially for Victoria's friends. She knew that she had no chance with Adrian, but couldn't help crush on him a little,

"Hey Victoria," Brenda called out to her friend. "Adrian is having a party this weekend, why don't you come?" She asked, quickly applying her favorite shade of a red lipstick.

The blonde girl sighed, playing with the tips of her hair. Twirling the tips with her fingers.

Brenda knew Victoria wouldn't be able to attend the party. Victoria worked during the weekend to support her dad. Before Victoria can answer the teacher came in, silencing the seventeen year olds.

Mr. French clapped his hands together to get the students attention, "Okay everyone, we have a new student joining us today." He chirpy announced, clapping his hands together again.

"Great", Victoria mumbled. "Another unfortunate soul." She didn't even pay attention to the boy who walked in. Playing with her phone until she got a text from Brenda.

**Tori, look up! :D - Brenda **

The girl frowned, but does as her friend tells her. When she lifted up her head, she was shocked to see the new student. He was tall, probably as tall as Adrian. He had light curly brown hair and eyes green as the forest that made Victoria want to stare at them endlessly. (And has before, just not in this life.) Victoria noticed all of the other girls staring at him with dreamy expressions. Fixing their hair and fluttering their eyelashes. Including Brenda. All were clearly smitten by the new male student.

Adrian scowled at the boy. Jealous at how much attention he was getting from the females in the class.

For a moment, the boy's green eyes meet with Victoria's but she quickly looks away. Blushing a little bit.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" Mr. French asked the boy, getting his clipboard ready to write down the new student's name.

He shrugged and turned his body to face the class. "I'm Jesse," he said. "Jesse Young."

Mr. French wrote down his name on the attendance sheet and tells Jesse that he can sit wherever he wants. His eyes scanned around the room until he spots an empty seat by the window. He chooses the seat right next Victoria. Jesse sat down and when the teacher began his lesson, he didn't look up at the board. Victoria would glance over at Jesse, only to see him glancing out the window. Watching the leaves fall and the birds fly.

Jesse felt that someone was watching him and turns his head to side, to see Victoria staring at him. He resisted the urge to check himself out in the glass window, just to make sure he didn't have any food on his teeth. He doesn't though, not wanting to take his eyes off of the girl next to him. Both don't say anything but stare into each other. As if they have seen and known each other before, but that wasn't possible since they barely had just met. He smiles at Victoria, making her heart skip a beat. Blushing, she looks away and focuses back on the board. Scribbling the notes that Mr. French had already written. Jesse didn't look away though. He would glance over at Victoria from time to time, hoping he can look at her angelic features again. But not once didn't she bother to look over.

From that day on, Victoria and Jesse never talked. They had every class together, from Chemistry to music class. But they never exchanged any words. They've shared glances, and some words, but that's how far as it got.

Jesse was surprisingly timid to talk to Victoria. She was just so beautiful to him that he feared rejection. Not really, but honestly, there were way more willingly girls than her. So he left Victoria alone for the next twenty-eight years. Both hung out with different groups. Victoria with the populars and Jesse usually went solo, but is sometimes seen with the outcasts of the school.

It was a known fact in the school that Adrian and Jesse didn't like each other. Since the day Jesse arrived, Adrian had taken a dislike at the new kid. Not liking the fact at how easily Jesse could take away his status as the _it_ boy. The fact that Jesse also tried out for soccer and made it with no problem, also made Jesse a bigger threat.

At first, Jesse didn't care for Adrian dislikes for him at first, until he heard that Adrian feared to lose his popularity to him. The day Jesse lost his virginity to Adrian's now ex-girlfriend, Stephanie, was the day war was declared between them.

They were rivals for every girls affection and both wanted power over the school. Whenever they bumped into each other at school, all hell breaks lose. It was a contest really. Who stole the most virginity's, who can take the most shots at parties, and who can score extra goals in soccer matches. Victoria found the whole rivalry stupid, but boys will be boys. A lesson she has learned once upon a time ago.

Over the years nothing in Storybrooke has changed. Everything stayed the same and that's how the Evil Queen wanted it to be.

Snow White was separated from her daughter and her husband was in a coma. It was the happily ever after Regina can have. It's what Snow deserved after what she has done. Everything was perfect, for the Evil Queen even knew that the boy who never grew up was miserable. It was a surprise to Regina, but she took it like a greedy child on their birthday. Nothing would change.

That _is_ until her adoptive son, _Henry_, found his birth mother, Emma Swan. The savior.

* * *

**Short, I know which is why I'm adding the second chapter right now so I can make it up for it ;) **

**I'm sure most of you already have an idea on who's who, since I made it pretty obvious. Go ahead and guess in the review and I will most likely message you back and tell you if you're right or not. Don't worry, it won't affect the storyline or anything. **

**So go ahead and review! ;) **


	2. The Darlings

**(Neverland) [Pre-Curse]**

In a faraway land there was an island that every child knew. It was an escape from reality, the pain, and sadness that the adults in their life had caused. Many wish to stay in this island, but it was very impossible.

Until, one boy decided to be the first to do the impossible. It wasn't easy but he succeed, although he had to sacrifice a _very_ powerful ability.

Peter Pan watches as his lost boys continued to dance around the fire. His pipes playing their song, along with the drums another boy was playing. He looks over at his loyalist follower, Felix, as they watched the lost boys. They laugh as a few lost boys get tangled in their own feet, making them fall on top of each other. Only to shake it off and continue dancing. The music can last as long as Peter wanted them to last. It was on his control. Until tonight.

Suddenly, the music stops playing, ending the enchanting spell. The boys fell down and appeared to be dead, but they were really just asleep.

"What the bloody hell?" Peter muttered, standing up and looked over at Felix.

Felix looks up at the sky and notices how bright the moon was shining. Strange since the moon rarely makes it appearance.

Peter was connected to the island. He can sense everything that happens and right now, he knew that his shadow has returned and had brought someone. Perhaps a new lost boy, Peter concluded.

"I'll be back," he tells Felix and leaves the camp.

As the king of the island he walked towards the beach, when the sound of children crying came to a hearing. It was a usual sound in the island and he heard it every night, nearly making it impossible to sleep. The sleep was for the weak anyway.

However, there was a different voice added to the mix. A famine voice.

Peter stopped his trail. Did he hear that right? A _female_ voice in the island? Yes, girls came here but that was only in their dreams. They weren't allowed to stay here. He didn't count the mermaids or the fairies since they were _only_ creatures. Peter continues to hear the famine voice. It was coming straight from the beach. She was speaking with soothing words, clearly calming down someone. Most likely the crying child Peter was hearing.

Peter walks towards the beach, seeing three people. Two young boys and a girl. The girl was kneeing down in front of the smaller boy. Her hand cupping his cheek and assuring him that everything was going to be alright. The other boy, a little bit older, was looking around his surrounding. Every minute wiping his glasses to make sure his lenses weren't fooling him.

The king of Neverland wasn't pleased that his shadow brought a girl. How did that even happen? The girl looks around the island, eventually giving Peter a chance to see her features.

He wasn't disappointed at what he saw. The girl was a beauty. Her long curly blonde hair was braided to the side and he gts a chance to see her chocolate brown eyes, as they were wandering around. The girls skin was pale, but it had some tone and she appeared to be dressed in a nightgown. Having heard the way she spoke, Peter had concluded that she was from England.

Peter decides to introduce himself to the three visitors. Also to decide if the girl was worthy of staying here.

Peter walks towards the three. The boy with glasses is the first to notice him and tugs on the girl's nightgown. She scowled at the boy for tugging, until he pointed at Peter. She looks at where his finger was pointing and picks up the smaller child.

Peter grinned, stopping only a few feet away from them. The four don't say anything words, until the girl spoke.

"Hello!" She greeted, brightly smiling at Peter. "Can you tell us where we are?"

The boy raises a brow. "Really?" He chuckles, opening his arms. "Why, you're in my world."

"You're world?," the boy with the glasses repeated.

"Who are you?" Peter ignored the boy's question, his hands on his hips.

The girl puts down the boy and curtsies, holding her long white nightgown by each side.

"I'm Wendy," she said. "Wendy Darling and these are my brothers, John and Michael."

Peter smiles at the two boys. They would be a perfect new addition to his band of boys. Of course, Michael would need to grow up, but just enough to make him a decent lost boy. John looked like he was at age thirteen. A suitable age to start training as a lost boy.

As for the girl? He'll have to deal with her fate later. Right now, introductions were being made. He couldn't exile the girl without giving her a chance. She could end up being useful to him.

He nods his head, smiling at Wendy. "I'm Peter Pan," he tells them. "Welcome to Neverland."

* * *

**(Storybrooke) [Present]**

It was another day in boring Literature class. Victoria waited for Mrs. Dove to arrive for they can start this class. Literature was one of Victoria's favorite classes, she loved reading books even if she didn't have the time. Her dad, Will, always kept her busy around the house. As the students walked in the room, one girl looked around until she sees her friend.

Brenda came up to her and asked Victoria if she can attend, yet, another wild party. She knew that Victoria would most likely be busy and was expecting her to decline the invitation.

However, instead of saying no, Victoria accepted the invitation. Her boss at the local bookstore felt generous and decided to give Victoria the Saturday off. Saying that teenagers deserve to go out and have fun.

Her friend grinned widely and planned to take Victoria shopping for outfits right after school. As the girls were planning, Mrs. Dove came in and ordered to class the to settle down. Jesse came in a minute after and decides to sit at empty desk behind Victoria.

Victoria notices Jesse staring at her as he passed by. She blushes a little bit and goes back to reading.

Jesse grinned at Victoria and muttered a, "Hey." Sitting right behind her desk.

Juliet looked over her shoulder, "Hi." She whispered and went back to reading her book. Not even noticing the teacher coming in and writing on the board.

Mrs. Dove wrote down the book title the class would be reading on the board and then grabbed her clipboard.

The blonde women turned to her class. A bright smile on her angelic face. "For the next six weeks we will be reading, Romeo and Juliet," the whole class groaned.

"Why do we have to read that?" Jesse calls out, "It's so boring and everyone knows how it ends."

The whole class muttered _'That's true,'_ or _'Yeah.'_

"I'm with Young on this one," Adrian agreed, much to the class surprise. "What's the point?"

"It's part of unit, _that's_ the point. But here's the fun part," she holds up her clipboard. "I have assigned you all a partner. You and your partner will work on two essays together and by the end of the grading period, you'll reenact a scene from the book. Then we'll watch the new movie that came out."

Victoria swallowed her nerves. She wasn't a big fan of partner work because she always ended up doing all the work. Especially when she ended up with Brenda.

"If your partner is a boy, you'll do a scene that only involves boys. If your partner is a girl, then you'll do a scene with only girls." Mrs. Dove continued to explain more about the project.

Victoria heard the girls next to her mutter how they hope Jesse would be their partner. Victoria wasn't paying attention, reading her book, that she didn't hear Mrs. Dove calling out names. Until Brenda nudged on Victoria's shoulder to get her attention.

"Jesse you'll be working with Victoria." Mrs. Dove announced and the rest of the girls in the classroom sighed in disbelief.

Adrian and Victoria looked at each other. Both were sort of hoping they'd get each other as partners. Adrian thought the quiet girl was sort of cute. Instead, he got assigned to work with a girl named Brenda. Another one of Victoria's friend.

Once the teacher finished announcing partners, she had the class sit next to them. To get to know them better, as she puts it. Everyone scrambled around the room, sitting down next to their partners. Victoria stares in jealousy as Brenda happily sits down next to Adrian. Smiling her perfect smile and greeting him warmly.

Jesse grabbed his things own (not that he had much) and sat down on the desk next to Victoria's. The girl didn't react and instead continued to look over at Brenda and Adrian.

Brenda was twirling her raven black hair, as she laughed at a joke Adrian made. How much Victoria envied her friend.

"Hello?" Jesse's voice made Victoria snap back and looked at the boy. "You back from Mars?"

"What?"

"You keep looking around," he stated. "We're suppose to get to know each other." Jesse reminded her.

Victoria rolls her eyes. "Oh right." She closes her book and puts it's away in her small bag.

Jesse popped his legs on the desk carelessly. His chair balancing by two legs.

He puts his hands behind his head. "So? What is your story, Victoria? Besides being quiet as a mouse." He teased, grinning from ear to ear.

Victoria glared at the boy. "Look if you're going to act that way, then I'll just ask Mrs. Dove to switch partners."

Jesse raises a brow. "Would you really?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sorry for my behavior," he apologized quickly. "Can we move on?"

Victoria was surprised at how he actually apologized to her. Jesse was labeled as the bad boy of the school who didn't give a damn about anyone, but himself. She has heard rumors about how he has his own gang of boys and they venture into the woods. Doing what god only knows. He was dangerous, no doubt about that. Jesse was capable of anything and Victoria was smart enough to stay away.

Unlike her friend Brenda, who has tried to hook up with him multiple times.

"Tell me your story?" Jesse asked again. He wasn't looking at her, paying more attention to the loose button on his button down shirt.

Victoria didn't know what to tell him. This is the longest they've talked. Should she tell him about her father? How he is always drunk and never gets home until dawn? Yeah, not a chance. It's already hard keeping the secret from her close friends. No way would she tell the bad boy her problems.

Finally, she decided to tell Jesse that she lived in a small home with her dad and nothing more.

Much to her relief, he asked no more questions and accepted the answer she gave him.

The bell ringed right before Victoria asked Jesse her own fair of questions. Victoria was taking by surprise that class flew by so quickly. As she collected her things, Jesse stood in front of her.

"Are you busy after school?" He asked, his green eyes staring into her brown eyes.

Victoria nodded her head, "I'm going out with Brenda. Why?"

He shrugged, "So we can get together, read the play, and get the essay over it."

"Oh, you're right." She thought about tomorrow Friday night. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Jesse responds with a nod and walks away. Not even saying goodbye to her. Victoria watches as he leaves the classroom, her being the only one left.

* * *

During lunchtime, Victoria sat down next to her friends as usual. She picks at her dried salad, as they talked about their partners for Literature.

Marie, a friend of Brenda and Victoria, groaned as she says how annoying Rick was and how much she just wanted to slap him. While, Brenda talked about how sweet and charming Adrian was to her. It made Victoria feel slightly jealous, but she didn't say anything. Brenda eventually asked how things were working with her and Jesse.

Victoria rolled her eyes at the name. "He's alright," she told them.

Brenda raises her eyebrow. "Really? Just alright?" She repeats Victoria's words. "Must I remind you that you're working with one the hottest boy in school!?"

Victoria giggled, taking a bite of her red apple. "He's not really my type."

"Oh please. Watch, by the end of this project, you're going to be all over him." Brenda concluded.

Victoria glared at her friend, "I highly doubt it."

Marie pops a peanut in her mouth, shrugging her shoulders. "You never know, fate is crazy that way." With that being said, the topic was dropped.

Both of her friends went back to discussing the party, while Victoria stayed quiet.

The blonde girl didn't want to think her friend was right. She never was. I mean lets be real, Jesse would never fall for a girl who bears to many scars.

* * *

After school, Victoria and Brenda went shopping as planned. Brenda kept going through rack and rack, complaining how nothing was her style. (Which was silly, since all she wore was tribal patterns and that's what the store had.) Victoria had a harder time picking out something. She hasn't been in a party in forever. She forgot what people wore to this.

Finally, Victoria settled down to a long sleeve purple knee length dress, with a jean washed vest. At home she had a pair of black heels she can wear. Around five, Victoria needed to get home. Saying how she needed to start making dinner.

Brenda understood and hugged her friend goodbye. Saying to be careful walking back.

As Victoria exited the shop, she crashed into a women. Making her drop their things.

"I'm so sorry!" She picks up the women's bag. "Here you go."

The women takes the bag from Victoria, nodding. "Thanks."

The girl couldn't help but notice that this women was new to town. She has never seen her before, or maybe she has but forgotten?

"I'm Victoria," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

The women at first hesitated, but shook her hand. "Emma," she responded.

"You're new here aren't you?"

Emma frowned, crossing her arms. "Is it that noticeable?"

Victoria shook her head, her face getting hot. "Oh no! It's just that you appear lost," she whispers the last part.

The blonde haired women gently smile at the girl. "It wouldn't be the first time kid." She mutters, but Victoria caught her words.

Before she could respond, Emma immediately asks, "Where can I find Mr. Hopper's office?"

Victoria points her thumb behind her, "Just down over there, 3508 Main Street."

Wasting no time, Emma thanks the girl and walks away. Leaving her completely confused by their encounter. She watched as the women walks away, completely annoyed by something. She hopes that Mr. Hopper would help her.

The girl continues on her journey home, hoping her father won't be home. He'll be angry if she didn't start dinner yet. Even though he's never home by eight.

Victoria passes by the nice houses in Storybrooke. It's where lovely families and the mayor, Regina Mills, lived. She watches in jealously when she sees Gabriella, a girl from her school, kissing her mother to greet her. She takes the suitcase from her hands and both walk into their big home.

Oh how much Victoria wanted a family. A real one. She loves her father (she thinks) and she didn't want to leave him. Her mother is dead, she had no siblings. He was all that she had left. It wasn't much but it was enough.

She walks farther away from the rich side of Storybrooke, towards the streets where smaller houses were. The house at the end of the street, that was run down and the painting was peeling off? Where the porch made creaking noises when you took one step?

That's where she lived.

Victoria goes towards her home and then sees a red car parked at the driveway.

Damn, Will was home. The girl quickly stuffs her shopping bag into her backpack and takes a deep breath, before taking a few steps on the porch.

The smell of alcohol and smoke clogged Victoria's nose. Making her sneeze loud enough for the man in the house to hear her.

"Vickyisthatyou!?" He shouted, his words getting tangled, making it harder to understand. Clearly her father was drunk.

Victoria frowned at the nickname. She rather have him get her name wrong.

"Yes it's me, father." She responded, closing the front door and removing her shoes.

A large man appeared from the entrance to the kitchen. Now, don't let his chubby face and his innocent blue eyes fool you. He may appear like an innocent old man, but that was just a mask. Underneath, he was hot tempered, rude, and slashes out at anything. Especially on his own daughter.

His name was Will and he was never like this. That is until the curse happened.

Will walks over Victoria, a beer bottle in his hand. He grabs her arm, nearly dragging her to the kitchen. His daughter is then thrown on the cold tiled floor. She rubs her arm in circles to ease the pain from his grip.

Victoria looks up at the monster in front of her, her eyes red and hot tears streaming down her face.

Will points a finger at her, "You clean up this kitchen and then get me some food!" He throws his empty can of beer at her, "You worthless girl."

He leaves the room, leaving the crying girl behind. Victoria stays on the ground, until she hears the door to the upstairs room closing. Slowly, she gets up, grabbing on to the handle on the fridge to help her stand.

She wipes off the tears with the sleeve of her sweater, her vision slightly blurry, but she was alright. She has gotten worse then his tight grip on her arm...

Victoria does as Will ordered. Cleaning the kitchen and then ordered pizza for him. She lost her appetite earlier

Once she payed for the pizza and placed the box outside Will's room, she quickly went to her room. Closing the door. She dumped her backpack on the floor and collapsed in her bed. Victoria stared up at the white ceiling, thinking how things would be different if her mother was around. But she wasn't and things wouldn't change.

Or so she thought.

* * *

**(Neverland)**

Wendy held on to Michael's small hand as they followed Peter into the jungle. She would look back every minute to make sure John hasn't fallen behind. Sure enough, he was still there but looking around in awe.

"Where you from?" Peter asked, pushing back a couple of branches with the flick of his hand.

"Bloomsbury." Wendy replied, finally picking up Michael. He was merely only five and needed to be in bed by this time.

"England I assume?"

"London actually." Wendy corrected. "Have you been there?"

Peter shook his head. "England yes, perhaps London as well. I don't remember nor do I bother to recall."

Neither spoke another word. Wendy felt tired from their flight and wanted to rest. Michael had already fallen asleep in her arms and she heard John yawning. She motions for John to rush over to stand by her. He does as she wishes and grabs Wendy's hand. Not caring how pathetic he looks.

Wendy let out a long yawn. "How much longer?"

Peter laughed, looking back the three. "Tired already? The night is still young though!"

"I know, but we literally just flew over here from London for heavens know for how long."

Peter picked up a fallen acorn. "Couldn't be such a long flight. All you have to do is follow the second star to the right," he threw the acorn away as hard as he could, watching it disappear from sight. "And straight on till morning!" He shouted the last part.

Wendy couldn't help but giggle at Peter's enthusiasm. The sound of her giggle made Peter's heart skip a beat. It was a strange but beautiful sound and he wished she hadn't stop.

After a few more turns, they finally arrived to the camp. The boys were still asleep and Felix had actually drifted off himself. Peter sighed in annoyance but looked back at the Darlings.

"It appears that my boys are also exhausted," he joked, kicking one of the sleeping boys boot.

Wendy looked around the boys. All appeared so much older and there were no girls in sight. This worried Wendy a slight bit.

Peter looks at Wendy and the two boys. She couldn't rest with the rest of them, it would just be wrong. So he decided to be the nice host that he is.

"How about you leave John and Michael here with the boys?" Peter suggested, pushing a few of the sitting logs aside.

Wendy was about to disagree when Peter had two bed made of leaves suddenly appear. The girl nearly jumped when she saw Peter using magic. She needed to get used to it.

Gently, Wendy kisses the top of Michael's head and sets him down on the bed. She whispers to John a goodnight and has him lay down on the bed. Soon, they're both fast asleep.

Peter then leads Wendy to a treehouse that was right above the camp.

"You can sleep in my bed," Peter offered, opening the door for her. "You deserve your privacy."

Wendy entered the treehouse, looking around. There wasn't much to be honest. Only a drawer, a nightstand, and a fairly sized bed.

She turns around, smiling at Peter. "Thank you but I must decline. This _is_ your room after all."

Peter waved her off, "I barely sleep so I honestly don't really mind."

A boy who doesn't sleep, how odd. Wendy thought to herself. "Oh..thank you then."

Peter nodded, grabbing the back of Wendy's hand. He brings it to his lips, planting a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Sweet dreams, darling." He said and left the wonder stuck girl alone.

Wendy watches as Peter closes the door, looking down at the hand that he had kissed. She walks over to the bed, laying down and not bothering to tuck herself in the sheets.

That night, Wendy couldn't sleep. Much to her amusement since Peter didn't sleep either. She tried to go to sleep, but couldn't find the ability to do so. Wendy stared up at the sky, pleased to know that Peter didn't have a rooftop. She always wanted to sleep under the stars. Of course, her father would say that thought was crazy and order Wendy to go back to studying.

The thought of her father was still fresh to Wendy's mind. The anger and hurt was still in her system. How dare he try to set her up that way? Why didn't her mother try to stop him? It boiled Wendy's blood to know both her parents were capable of doing such a thing. Maybe that's why Wendy left with the shadow. She didn't want to bring John and Michael along, thinking they had a better life than hers. But they threatened to scream to wake up their parents, if Wendy didn't take them along.

The girl wondered if her parents had gone to the nursery yet. If so, what were her parents doing? Have they contacted the police to report their children missing? Or are they just grieving with their dog Nana and the housekeeper, Liza.

Wendy shook those thoughts away from her mind. She can't think about them here, it was to painful. Eventually, sleep came to the girl and she dreamt very well that night.

Of the boy who had kissed her hand.

* * *

**Again, the second chapter! **

**This is where everything is starting and as you can see, we even got a glimpse of the past. The stoyline is very different compared to the show's, but trust me. Everything will make sense when the time comes. **

**Tell me what you hope to see next in Neverland! I hoped you liked the small Darling Pan moment that I added, trust me. There WILL BE MORE later in the story ;) That's it for now! **

**Please leave a review ! **


	3. A Lagoon of Promises

**Chapter 3 everyone! Enjoy ;) **

* * *

**(Neverland)**

Wendy stared into the blazing fire pit, as the Lost boys, her brothers, and Peter danced around. She giggles as she two boys tripped on each other's feet and falling to the ground. Instead of blaming each other for their fall, they laughed and playfully punched each other's shoulder, helping one another to stand up.

It's been two days since the shadow had taken them to Neverland. Two days it took to fall completely in love with the island. Wendy was amore with the beauty of the jungle and wonders that it brought. Even if she hasn't seen much of it.

Peter had only showed them around the jungle the second day and the rest of the beach.

The following morning after they, Peter had introduced them to his Lost Boys. Wendy was shocked to know that all these boys had ran away from home and gave up their chances at adulthood to stay in Neverland. All were between the ages of thirteen and seventeen. Only a few were Michael's age. Wendy was told to be the only female in the jungle, unless you counted the fairies and mermaids of course.

The king of Neverland introduced the Darlings to his second in command, Felix. A tall blonde haired boy with a terrible scar in his face. Michael asked how he got it, only to shushed by Wendy. Saying its rude to ask something personal. Felix didn't really mind though. He cracked a small smile and told Michael that he got it by fighting pirates. It wasn't a big lie, but he wanted to spare the child the sob story. He was to young to understand.

Wendy stood up from the log, picking up her skirt and went inside the jungle. Being the only girl in Neverland had it cons. There was no girls to talk to and the boys were still wary of her, except for Felix but he was awfully quiet.

As she walked away from camp, someone said, "Leaving already?"

The girl turns to see that Peter had followed her. She can still hear the boys laughing and can see glimpses of them dancing.

She crosses her arm against her chest. "I just needed some air." She lies, not wanting to say she felt left out.

Peter raises a brow, with a swift of his hand, a red apple appeared in mid air. He catches it before it hits the ground and holds it out for Wendy.

"I didn't see you eat anything at dinner," he says, offering her the fruit.

Wendy looks at him, surprised he even noticed. Without hesitation, she takes the apple from Peter, thanking him. She takes a bite from the fruit, moaning at how sweet it was.

Peter chuckled, "Delicious?"

"Amazing," Wendy added, taking another bite from the apple.

"You know, Wendy," Peter began. "There are many things for you to do. I apologize if it's you're brothers who are having more fun though. We're just boys after all."

"I'm aware."

Peter grinned, looking up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight, meaning they would get a good view of the lagoon.

"How would you like to accompany me to the Mermaid Lagoon?" He asked out of the blue. "It's a full moon tonight and knowing those creatures, they love swimming under the stars."

Wendy looks up at the sky, also noticing the moonlight, and then back Peter. It sounded like fun, she was always fascinated by the mermaids in her fairytale book. Throwing the apple away, she hooks her arm through Peter's and smiles.

"I've always dreamt of seeing a mermaid lagoon" She admitted, blushing a little bit.

He looks down, noticing how close they were standing next to each other. He almost blushed but that wasn't possible. Peter can't feel.

The lost boy smiles at the girl, "Well, you won't have to dream no longer!" Peter leads the way to the mermaid lagoon.

Wendy was telling him how excited she was and he nodded his head each time she spoke. As long as Wendy was being occupied, she won't know what he was planning.

* * *

**(Storybrooke)**

The bell for sixth period rings for students can walk to their classes. Victoria rushes to her locker, trying to get her textbook before the final bell rings. She turns the knob a few times and tries to unlock it, but it wouldn't open.

"Are you kidding me?" She hissed, trying to put her commendation again. After the second try, she knew that her stupid locker was broken. Again.

The girl slaps her locker, leaning her back against it and kneeing down on the floor. "Great, now what am I suppose to do?"

"Need any help?" Victoria looks up to see Jesse standing in front of her. A smug look on his face.

She shakes her head. "No point. My locker is jammed."

Jesse examines the locker, shaking his head. "Not exactly." He lowers down and gently takes out a bobby pin from Victoria's side bang.

For a moment, his fingers brush her cheek. Sending an electric feeling through her body. She wanted him to touch her again, missing his touch after one second of contact.

Victoria watches as he tries to open her locker with the bobby pin. He looked really concentrated in his work. Even sticking out his tongue to the side, a weird way of showing his concentration.

The final bell rings and Victoria knew she was now late. Not that she really cared, since science was her least favorite class.

After two minutes, Jesse manages to open her locker. She gasps, quickly getting up to her feet. Victoria smiles at Jesse, then threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, hugging Jesse tightly.

Jesse was stunned by her sudden action, he didn't even respond to her hug. Victoria pulled away quickly though, that he suddenly missed having her arms around him.

He can't lie to himself, Victoria is a very beautiful girl. She had this gorgeous long curly blonde hair that end in the middle of her back. Her blue eyes were amazing, they can go to sky blue then shine like sapphires. She usually wore dresses or skirts, showing some leg. (Something he loved to look at.) One thing you should know about Victoria, is that she always has the color white on her clothing, making her appear like the angel she was.

Victoria doesn't make eye contact with Jesse and goes to her locker. Taking and putting in books, before finally closing her locker.

She turns to Jesse. "Well since I'm already late to class, I should best be going."

Victoria waves a goodbye at Jesse and walks away. Looking over her shoulder, she smiles at the boy. Muttering a thank you.

Seeing the angel walk away, Jesse quickly snapped out of trance, and rans towards her. He catches up and is now by her side.

"How about we do something?" He asked her, putting his hands on his pocket.

Victoria doesn't stop walking, but looks at Jesse. "I thought we already were, after school remember?" She reminded him, but it was just to do their project.

"True, but lets do something else."

"Like what?" She mutters, not wanting the classrooms with their doors opened to hear them.

Jesse smirks, "Lets ditch and go to Granny's!" He suggested, his eyes never leaving Victoria's.

"Ditch class?" She asked, "With you? I barely even know you, Jesse."

"You know my name," he pointed out.

"That's because teacher's always call you out during class." She explained.

Damn this girl was good, he told himself. It was strangely turning him on.

He grinned at Victoria, "So you _have_ noticed me."

Of course I did, you're hot! She wanted to shout but didn't.

Instead she said, "How about this? Because you appear to love Granny's so much, how about instead of working in the library we work at the restaurant?"

"Deal," he turns around to go do whatever god knows. "Meet me outside of the school." Jesse give the girl a winks and leaves the building.

* * *

Victoria now wished she had ditched her sixth period class. When she entered into Mrs. Turner class, all eyes were on her. She blushed madly red and went to her seat. Mrs. Turner asked her where she was and had given Victoria detention for tardiness. Stupid reason really, but Victoria didn't argue. To make matter even worse, the teacher gave out a pop quiz. A quiz Victoria knew she had failed on.

After the quiz and having a class discussion about the human mind, the bell finally ringed. Victoria quickly collected her things and rushed out the door. Ignoring a boy who was calling out her name.

She goes to her locker and puts in the books she won't be needing, then taking the ones she will for homework.

Victoria closes her locker and goes to the front of school. Where she knows Jesse would be waiting for her.

"Victoria!" Someone shouted behind the girl. She turns around to see Adrian coming towards her.

He must've gotten out of PE, for his hair was out of place and his clothes were wrinkled. To Victoria, he still looked just as handsome.

She brushes a piece of behind her ear. "Hey, Adrian." She greeted, making it sound more girly than usual.

"Hey, Tori," he greeted back, smiling at the girl. "Are you busy right now?" Adrian immediately asked.

Victoria sadly nodded, "I am actually. I'm going to work on the project for literature."

"With Jesse?" He laughed. "You're working on it now?"

"Yeah why not?" Better than to finish it at the last minute.

He laughs again, "It's just that, Jesse never works on his projects. Nor does he do his homework. That guy is up to something." Adrian concluded.

The students of Storybrooke High continued to walk out of the school. Chatting among themselves and happy that school had ended for the day. Victoria sees Jesse outside of the school, talking to Brenda.

She turns attention back to Adrian, raising her brow, "And what makes you think that? You don't even know him."

"I know what he's capable of!" He hissed, causing a few people to look over at them. Victoria stares at floor, not wanting to look people in the eye.

Adrian sighs, running a hand through his blond hair. "Just, be careful okay?"

"I will." Victoria promises the boy.

Much to her surprise, Adrian bends down and kisses her cheek. She didn't say anything nor did Adrian. He left her alone in the now empty hallways.

* * *

**(Neverland)**

Wendy's was laying flat on the rock, staring at the mermaids from afar. The moonlight was reflecting in the clear water. She can see the coal and the seaweed underneath the water, and can even see the mermaids swimming by. None acknowledging her or Peter.

She was amazed at how beautiful their tails were, and she could've sworn she heard them sing. Peter wasn't really interested though. Having watched the mermaids many countless times before.

He was laying on his back, his hands behind his head, his eyes closed. Peter was humming a song, a tune he has heard many times in the lagoon.

The girl looks over at Peter, recognizing the song. "Are you humming their song?" She asked, looking back at the mermaids.

"Maybe," he muttered. "Their songs usually bore me. All they sing about is losing men to their home." More like the complete opposite of what the mermaids do.

"How unfortunate."

Peter sat up, "Not really. Mermaids aren't sweet as in fairytales, Wendy. They're nothing but monsters."

Over the years, Peter has lost his a few boys because of the mermaids. Especially, the older ones. At one point, one of them had tried to lure Felix into her crawls and sharp teeth. Clearly she failed, since Peter was covered in her blood that night.

"How are they monsters?" The girl wondered, watching a mermaid laughing with another.

Peter sighed, "You're full of questions, aren't you?"

Wendy's cheeks flushed red. She looks at Peter and shakes her head. "No, just full of curiosity."

"Curiosity," he spoke the word with such venom. "Will get you killed in this island. I don't want you getting hurt." Peter whispered the last part, but Wendy heard him clearly. She looks over at the boy admiring the way his green eyes glowed as the moon.

Peter was a handsome boy, she had to admit. He was also pretty strong as she had seen him play fight with his lost boys. Mostly with Felix and a boy named Rufio.

She was so distracted by Peter's song that she didn't notice that a mermaid was swimming towards them. Her eyes glaring at Wendy with hate. Without any warning, the mermaid pops out and grabs Wendy from her shoulders.

The girl screams out Peter's name, before she is pulled under the water. Wendy held her breath, fighting against the mermaid. She can feel her lungs burning like fire as the mermaids pulls her more under.

Wendy can see her life flashing in front of her. Seeing her brothers for the first time, their dog Nana running around the house, driving their father crazy. The sound of her mother's own singing voice as she tucked in Wendy to sleep. As she felt herself drowning, the mermaid's hands had released Wendy from her grip. Someone else had grabbed Wendy's shoulder, pulling her up to the surface.

* * *

**(Storybrooke)**

Granny's diner wasn't as packed as it usually is after school. Both Jesse and Victoria found an empty booth at the far end of the restaurant.

Ruby, one of Victoria's friends, came to their table to place in their order of drinks and food. Both teenagers had skipped lunch during school and were starving. Jesse wanted to order for Victoria and got them both a cheeseburger with fries. Once Ruby wrote down their order, she walks away.

"Jesse," Victoria muttered. "I didn't bring money." She informed him.

Jesse shrugged, "I'll pay," he quickly added. "Think of it as...a very special treat."

Victoria couldn't help but giggle, shaking her head. "I can't. I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"Suit yourself."

Victoria rolls her eyes and takes out her copy of, Romeo & Juliet, from her bag. She has read the play many times, taking the time to bookmark important parts with sticky notes.

Jesse sees the book in her hands, raising his eyebrows. "You've read it already?"

"You haven't?" Jesse shook his head, "I don't read much. Only dirty magazines or something that interests me."

Victoria's cheeks flushed. "Jesse!"

"I'm kidding," he teased, laughing at the shocked girl's face. "You should've seen your face." He continued laughing until it was no longer funny.

Once Victoria knew he was finished, she says, "Can we work on this project or not? Because I have better things to do then to sit here and do nothing."

"You're right," Jesse muttered. "I'm sorry."

Their food and drinks arrived as they talked about the characters in the play. Jesse listened to Victoria about the characters they should make an essay about. He had some ideas as well, Victoria nodding in agreement at a few.

Victoria wrote down all of their ideas in her notebook, then saying it was enough for today. Not exactly.

After finishing their food and working a little bit on the assignment, both stayed at the cafe. Talking about themselves. Victoria told Jesse how she loved to read and he told her that he was obsessed with cartoons. Especially the one with the titans. This made her giggle loudly, even snorting a little bit.

Embarrassed, Victoria covers her face with her hands. Only to be quickly removed by Jesse grabbing her hands.

He smiled sweetly at her, his green eyes glimmering under the light. "You're cuter when you giggle. Especially when you snort."

Before Victoria can respond, someone coughed. The teenagers look up to see Granny standing in front of them.

"Sorry for interrupting," she said. "But we're closing in five."

Victoria looks at the clock and much to her horror, sees that it's eight. Will was home by the time.

Jesse pays Granny for the meal, while Victoria rushes to collect her things. After putting her book away, she thanks Jesse for the meal and rushes out the door. Once again ignoring someone calling out her name.

The walk home was brutal. It just happened that luck hated Victoria's guts. Literally. The poor girl was forced to walk home in the rain. Her sweater covering half of her body, while her exposed legs shivered from the cold. It was pitch black on the streets, the moonlight and the street lights, being the only source of light outside. Victoria loved looking at the moon, admiring its beauty that she completely forgot about her situation. Until a passing car splashed her whole body. Not leaving a single area dry. She screams out in frustration.

"I hate my life!" she declared. How much Victoria wanted to cry, but she didn't allow herself. Crying wouldn't solve anything in this or in any situation.

However, fate took pity on the girl when suddenly a car honked behind Victoria, pulling up to the street. The person comes out of the car and takes out a blanket from the back. Victoria couldn't tell who it was until she noticed _his_ eyes. It was none other than Jesse.

"Victoria," he breathes out, running towards the drenched girl. Without even asking, he puts the blanket over Victoria and escorts her to the passenger seat.

He opens the door for her and has her get in the car. Victoria wanted to decline the offer, but knew if she didn't get home before Will, there will be consequences. She gets in and closes the door. Looking around, she's surprised that Jesse's car was clean. Unlike most people's. Jesse got in the driver's seat and rubs his hands together, to warm himself up. Despite not being in the rain as much as Victoria, his hair was dripping and his cheeks were red from the cold.

Jesse brushes his hair back, "Damn! Someone must've pissed off Mother Nature." He jokes, but Victoria doesn't crack a smile. He puts a hand on her shoulder, "Hey you okay?"

Victoria didn't answer his questions. "Can you just take me home? My dad is waiting for me."

Jesse didn't argue and started the engine.

The car ride to Victoria's was silent. Only the sound of raindrops and the radio were the only noise.

Jesse would glance back at Victoria, checking to see if she was alright. She was falling asleep, her forehead pressed against the window.

"Which street?" He asked. Victoria told him the address.

He makes a turn to the right, passing by his own home in the progress.

Victoria can feel her heart beating fast as they got closer to her home. Will her father be home? She prayed he wasn't, for it was Friday. Meaning he should be out at the Rabbit Hole. A local bar in town.

When she sees her broken bike outside in the lawn, Victoria knew her father had gotten home. It wasn't there yesterday or the day before. Luckily, his car was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank god," Victoria whispered, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"This is?" Jesse asked, pointing to the small house at the end of the street.

"Yes," she replied. Victoria was removing the blanket, when Jesse grabbed her hand.

"Keep it," he said. "I don't want you getting a cold."

Victoria didn't feel like arguing. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Thank you so much, Jesse." She leans towards him and kisses him on the cheek. "I owe you big time."

He blushes madly red. Trying not to touch his cheek where she had kissed him.

"No problem."

Victoria manages to smile at the beaming boy and gets out of the car. It wasn't raining has hard, but it was drizzling. She waves goodbye to him and quickly gets in her home.

Jesse waited until she gets inside safety and sees the light in the living room turn on. Knowing that Victoria was safe in her home, he drove away.

Thinking how a beautiful girl like Victoria, had sweeten his day.

* * *

Jesse arrives home in five minutes. His own home being one street away from Victoria's.

Entering his home, he was greeted by the smell of sugar cookies and the loud music of Beethoven, playing through the speakers.

He takes off his jacket and closes the door loudly.

"Jesse!" His mother called out. "Is that you?"

Jesse removes his dirty shoes, placing it by the doormat.

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm in the kitchen, come get a cookie." Jesse didn't object the offer of receiving a cookie. His mom made the best.

He walks in the kitchen to see his mother, Kayla, taking out a fresh batch of cookies. She turns around and smiles at her son, kissing him quickly on the cheek. The same cheek were Victoria had planted her lips.

"How was you're day?" Kayla asked, closing the oven.

"Good," Jesse jumped on to counter to sit. "Boring, but good. Where's dad?"

Kayla sighed, "Working, as usual."

Jesse didn't say anything, but takes a cookie from the batch. His mother finishes cleaning up and tells Jesse to turn off the lights when he goes up. She kisses her soon goodnight and goes up the stairs.

The teenage boy finished eating a few cookies and went upstairs afterwards. He goes to his room, closing the door behind. Jesse looks around his room. The house keeper must've come in early, seeing his room clean. He doesn't bother to shower or remove his wet clothes. Instead, Jesse goes to lay down on his bed.

The Young Family, were one of the wealthiest families in Storybrooke. Besides Regina Mills of course. No one really knew much about them, but they were a really sophisticated family. The man of the house, Jack Young, was a well known man though. He was a member in the town council and was the principal at the local elementary school. Kayla worked along with her husband, but as a first grade teacher.

As for Jesse? He was their only child, meaning they have high expectations for him. Have good grades, manners, participate in school, all that crap. However, he had a different title.

In the first day of school, he quickly got the title as being a bad boy. Going around with every cute girl he sees and breaking her heart at the end. He has okay grades at school, but knew he can do better. Jesse talked back at teachers and always had Monday morning detention. His parents completely unaware of what was going on. That's what made it even more fun.

Thinking of about his life, made Jesse think about Victoria. Did her dad get home? Or was she all alone in that ruined place called home? He felt like an idiot for not even asking for her number. Just to keep tabs on Victoria.

Out of all the girls, Jesse felt drawn to the blonde girl. The way she giggled, her hair glowing like the sun, and those eyes! He can stare at them all day.

Jesse wanted Victoria. Simple as that, he wants her and he always gets what he wants.

* * *

**(Neverland)**

"Wendy, wake up! Please wake up!" Peter shouted, roughly shaking Wendy's shoulders.

The sound of Peter's plead awoke Wendy. She begins to cough up heavily to get rid of the water inside. Peter pats her back helping Wendy to sit up. Once she coughs up the water, Wendy breathed heavily to make up from the frantic coughs.

Peter sighed in relief to see that Wendy was alright. Her white nightgown was soaked, hugging her body as a second skin.

"What...happened?" She asked, watching Peter snap his fingers for a blanket can appear.

He wraps it around the shivering girl. "A bloody mermaid got you," he told her his eyes loosing their gleam. "Nearly drowned you if it wasn't for me."

"What did you-" she didn't finished asking. Wendy can see Peter had his hands covered in blood and the tip of his knife was dripping red. She now knew that the mermaid never finished her song.

Wendy was scared of knowing what Peter was capable of. Murder. Proving that everyone has a dark side when they snap. She felt selfish of being happy to be alive, but sadden of the mermaids having lost a sister. Wendy would've been more sadden at the thought of her brothers being sister less.

The girl bursted out in tears at the thought of John and Michael. Without thinking, aWendy wrapped her arms around Peter, burying her face in his neck as she sobbed.

Peter was surprised from her action that he didn't even respond to her hug. He wasn't the best person to go for comfort. But did tried to make Wendy's tears stop, he hated the sound of crying. It was the kind of music that shouldn't even be produce.

With a flick of his hand, a beautiful Iris flower appeared in the palm of his hand. Wendy pulls away from Peter noticing the flower in his hand. She traces her fingers over the petals gently.

Without even looking at her, Peter holds it out for the girl.

"Here. Take it." He said, making it sound demanding then him offering.

Wendy takes the flower from him, sniffing the scent from the pollen, she forgot what she was crying about. Peter takes this chance to his advantage.

He cups her chin so her eyes would lock with his.

"Listen to me, Wendy. You must never come to the mermaid lagoon alone. Don't venture into the jungle alone _unless_ someone is with you. And lastly, never ever trust a pirate. Do you promise me?"

Wendy slowly smiled, looking up at the moon. "I promise."

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be coming soon, but I'm going to Mexico in one day and the lack of computer's suck, but I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Make sure to leave a review ;) **


	4. Crossbows & Parties

**I know, I know. I lack updates but school has started and so has cheerleading season so it's taking up my time but I finally updated! I finished chapter 5 also but I need to grammar scan that one so it'll be up soon! But in the meantime, enjoy! **

* * *

_**(Neverland) **_

"Don't peek!" Peter ordered, holding Wendy's hands as he guided her through the jungle.

A green piece of cloth was tightly tied around Wendy's head, to cover her eyes from view. The morning after watching the mermaids, Peter had woken her up. Telling her to eat something first for he had a surprise for her.

Doing as told, Wendy got up from Peter's bed. They didn't share the same bed, heavens would forbid it. Instead, he gave her his room and he slept with the other boys. She was grateful for Peter's hospitality and wished she can return it. He refused to accept anything from her though.

After a quick meal, Peter covered her eyes and then led her to the jungle. Holding her hand. A rush of excitement swept through Wendy's body. Everyday in Neverland was an adventure. Last night was Wendy's first time seeing the mermaids and it was a beautiful sight to see. Even if they tried to kill her at one point.

"Almost there."

Wendy giggled, "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

Peter grinned looking ahead. "It's a surprise. Just trust me."

Peter carried Wendy bridal style as they encountered a few fallen logs. He felt her arms tightly around his neck, as if she was afraid of being dropped. Peter was cruel, but he wouldn't dare hurt a lady. (Unless one threatened him, he only dealt with them twice).

Some of his lost boys would resent him for that kind of act. Maybe even Felix. Then again, they've all done worse things before arriving Neverland.

"Peter, what is the meaning of this anyway?"

"Oh just trust me! Besides we're here already."

Gently, Peter sets Wendy on the ground. He looks around for his lost boys, none were in sight. Peter goes over to Wendy and removes the cloth. Her eyes were still closed, a smile on her beautiful face.

"Now?"

Peter chuckled, "Now."

Wendy opened her eyes and gasped at what was in front of her.

A small, but a very fitting little home completely made out of tree bark and different kinds of leaves. She looks over at Peter and back at the house.

Peter nods waving his hand, "Well go on, check it out." He encouraged.

Wendy smiled and ran to see what was in store for her inside.

Opening the door made of tree bark, she was amazed at how everything was made out of wood and how lovely everything looked. There were two windows on each side by the door, made of vines. Wendy noticed that her home was split into two.

One the right side was a miniature size of what a dining room would look like. A small table with a few chairs, and a fireplace. Just in case Wendy felt cold at night and needed warmth.

In the other side was a bed made out of leaves, grass, and was hanging off the floor. Moving in a swinging motion. There were vines attached to each corner of the bed, which was tied to the ceiling of the small home. A small nightstand was seen with a pot of roses on top and a silverly hand mirror. At the far end of the room was a drawer and a Chinese paper screen so Wendy can get dress in private. Lanterns flickered all over the home, giving it a nice welcoming feel.

Peter leaned on the doorway, trying to read what the girl was feeling. "Do you like it?"

Wendy turned around, tears in her eyes. She didn't answer, but instead bursted into tears.

Peter grew concerned and suddenly got angry at his lost boys. They should've done a bloody better job!

"If you don't like it, I can have my boys re-"

"No!" Wendy interrupted him, her hand over her heart. "I love it."

Peter was now confused. He titled his head to the side, "But you were crying. Crying _means_ sadness doesn't it?"

"Just because I cry, doesn't mean that I'm upset." Wendy explained, wiping her dried tears. "I'd cried because I'm happy. No one has ever done something this amazing for me."

She kisses Peter on the cheek. "Thank you."

Peter smiled, happy to receive his own gift from Wendy. "The pleasure was all mine. You're a lady. You deserve to have your own place, away from the boys."

Wendy wanted to roll her eyes. She wasn't close to a lady, not at all.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" She wondered, not remembering that there was a shop in Neverland.

Peter waved her off, picking off a flower's petals. "Don't worry about it," he told her. "Let's go do something."

"Like what?"

"What do you want to do?"

Wendy thought deeply about this. She wished to see the mermaids but after yesterday, she didn't want to go near Mermaid Lagoon. At least for now.

So instead, Wendy wanted to see what Neverland had to offer. She came here for adventure after all.

* * *

_**(Storybrooke)**_

Saturday morning came fast for Victoria. The sun peaked through her curtains, hitting her eyelids. She groans but forces herself to wake up. Looking around her room, Victoria notices how messy it has gotten. Her books were scattered around and her dirty clothes from last night were dropped on the floor. She needed to clean up before the party tonight.

Victoria grabs her phone from the nightstand. She was surprised to no messages from Brenda. Considering the fact that tonight was the party and she was going to be giving Victoria's a ride.

Getting out her bed, she heads to the bathroom and quickly takes a shower.

After her shower, Victoria drys up and does her usual morning routine. Victoria wasn't a big fan of makeup, but Will had left her a bruise on her cheek. Forcing her to cover it up with loads of foundation.

Once she finished doing her makeup, hair, and putting on her outfit, Victoria goes down the stairs. She glances out the window from the kitchen, not seeing Will's car at all. Hopefully it'll stay that way for the weekend.

Victoria opens the fridge and sees they're out of food. Again. She mentally added 'go to the grocery store' to her imaginary to do list.

Groaning in frustration, Victoria closes the fridge. Looking around the kitchen, Victoria decided to go to Granny's. Grabbing her purse and a jacket from the closet, Victoria walks out the front door.

* * *

Victoria made it to the small diner in thirty minutes. Taking the small bus from her home to Main Street.

Walking into the diner she goes to sit at a booth. Not caring if she'll look like a complete loner. Besides, there weren't many people anyways.

Ruby, like always, was her waitress. Not that Victoria minded, she liked Ruby and considered her a friend. Even though she wasn't a big fan of Ruby's taste in fashion.

Ruby frowned when she sees that Victoria was alone.

"Where's that boy from yesterday?" She asked Victoria, referring to Jesse.

Victoria looked up at Ruby. "I'm going solo for today."

The waitress smiled, "Good to hear." She takes out her notepad and pen. "So, what can I get you?" She asks, tapping her red heels on the titled floor.

As Ruby wrote down the girl's order, the door's bell was heard. Emma Swan comes in and sits down at the front of the restaurant. Both Victoria and Emma make eye contact. Recognizing each other from the day before.

The girl happily waves at Emma, who lazily returns the gesture. Victoria was looking over at Emma, that she didn't even notice someone had sat across from her. She turns and sees it was non other than Adrian.

Victoria smiles, "Hello Adrian." She greeted, angry at herself for not having brushed her teeth earlier. Hopefully her breath didn't smell bad.

"Victoria, you're looking cheery today. Have I fancy your day?" He smirks, crooking his eyebrow.

She giggles, "Maybe just a little." She holds up her hand, squishing two fingers together as if showing Adrian the percentage.

"That much? That's barely enough to fill my car up with gas! Cm'n Raven at least give me more than that."

"Depends on how you can make it better." She flirted, a bolt of excitement bursting out.

Adrian felt like a boy during his birthday. He was getting what he wanted. He gets up from the booth and moved to Victoria's side to be closer to her. Full of confidence, Adrian puts his arm over her shoulder,  
pulling Victoria closer.

"You're going to Rick's party tonight right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Brenda is taking me. You going?"

He smiles, "If you're going then there's no reason not to go."

Ruby suddenly came back and placed Victoria's plate in front of her. Muttering, "Enjoy," under her breath. She raises a brow at Adrian, but says nothing, only walking away. Victoria didn't even notice her food had arrived.

Their faces were so close, Victoria can feel his hot breath on her skin. She so wanted to kiss his lips, but didn't want to ruin their small friendship. Then again, people hook up with one another all the time. It was now or never.

Slowly they leaned closer and closer, their lips brushing against each other.

Victoria felt her heart beating fast. Finally, she was getting her first kiss! And it was with Adrian, making it a bonus. But something always had to ruin the moment.

Adrian's cell phone rings, making him pull away from Victoria. He holds up a finger, as if saying one moment.

Victoria groans in annoyance. Something just had to interrupt them! Victoria distract herself from listening Adrian's conversation, by eating her meal.

She can hear his voice getting higher, clearly getting upset with the person he was talking to. Victoria heard him mutter a few words until he ends the call.

"Sorry about that," Adrian muttered, putting his phone away. "It was my friend, he got in trouble and he needs me right now. Do you mind?"

Victoria shook her head, waving him off. "Oh no! You go to your friend."

Adrian smiled and kissed her cheek. "See you tonight, Victoria."

"Goodbye."

Victoria watches as Adrian left the diner in a rush, only turning back to wave goodbye at the girl. Ruby noticed the exchange between the two teenagers. She walks over to her friend, picking up the empty plate.

"Adrian Bryant huh?" Ruby asked, looking at the door. "You don't have bad taste, Raven."

The blonde girl blushes, making Ruby giggle. "How's Ashley?" Victoria couldn't help but ask, changing the subject immediately. For weeks she's heard things about Ashley nearly going into labor and Victoria was worried for the girl she has befriended before.

Ruby looked around the cafe, making sure no one was hearing them. She quickly takes the dirty plates to the counter and takes a sit across Victoria.

"The baby is due any day," she told Victoria in a low whisper. "She wants to keep it,  
but you know how she made that deal with Mr Gold? Well she's planning on leaving Storybrooke."

Victoria gasped, "Are you serious? Rarely anyone leaves town."

"_Rarely_ anyone gets out of an deal with Gold," Ruby rudely remarked. "Victoria, you can't tell anyone about this."

"Of course I won't! But does Ashley know how dangerous it can be, if she leaves town? What if she has the baby or the car breaks down?"

Ruby shrugged, not having thought of this before. "I'll have my car checked later," she gets up once as she sees her grandmother appearing from the kitchen. "I have to go."

Victoria was still taking in the information she has gotten, that she didn't even say goodbye to Ruby. Looking at the clock she noticed it's already twelve. She needed to get home and clean up.

Leaving a tip and collecting her things, Victoria was about to leave the diner when Ruby called her out.

"Remember, not a word." She reminded Victoria and went back to serving the customers.

* * *

Jesse got up at exactly twelve in the morning, a rare time since he usually wakes up around two. It was probably the sound of his mother's music that woke him up. Not that he minded, he liked listening to The Beatles.

He took a quick shower, changed into his clothes, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Sure enough, once entering the kitchen, his mother was finishing washing the dishes. She was wearing a nice dress red with black heels, her brown hair in a perfect bun, and was wearing her finest jewelry.

"Woah, mom is dad taking you out or something?" He asked, referring to how she was dressed.

Kayla turned around for a minute to smile at her son and went back to washing.

She laughed, shaking her head. "I wish he was," she muttered. "Actually, Regina is coming over."

Jesse raises a brow, "You mean the mayor? What does she want?" As you can tell, Jesse wasn't very fond of the mayor.

"She's coming over to discuss some matters with your father."

Regina Mills wasn't part of Jesse's favorite people list. He considered her to be a vain women. Only going after what she wanted and was willing to destroy people's reputation for it. If only he knew that in a past life, he also ruined the life of the evil queen. Even if he didn't intend to do so.

Kayla saw the look on her sons face. She sighs, turning off the faucet. Jesse sees his mom eyes narrowing and knows what's coming.

"I know what you're going to say."

The women laughs, "Oh really?"

"Yes!" Jesse clears his throat. "Jesse, you need to be nice to people for they have done nothing wrong, but give us their kindness. Don't forget to floss!" He mimicked his mother's voice.

Kayla rolls her eyes. "Just go do what teenagers do."

"Drugs?" He laughed when his mother threw a wet towel at him. Luckily she missed.

"No! Go have fun, go to the school dances, join a club, just do something! All you do is visit the woods, play soccer, and visit that old-"

"I am doing something mom!" Jesse blurted out. "I'm going to a party with a few friends tonight. I probably won't be back until like twelve or one."

Kayla sighed, she hated it when Jesse got in the bad crowd. It can ruin their reputation. But he deserved to go out and have fun and she did say to go do what teenagers do.

"Alright, just be safe okay?"

Jesse nodded, kissing the top of his mother'a head. "I promise." He takes a fruit from the basket and goes out the back door. "Later!"

* * *

The day turns into night as the sun begun to go down. Brenda tied her hair up in a high ponytail, then applied a fresh layer of lipgloss. She smiles when she sees herself in the mirror, pleased of how her makeup came out.

Brenda takes out a few jewelry pieces, when she remembered about Victoria. Her friend was changing behind her china paper screen in the corner of her room.

"Victoria, how you doing?" She asked, putting on her earrings.

Victoria sighed, "This zipper is being a little...oh got it!" The girl sighs in relief as the zipper finally went up. She steps out of the screen and twirls around. "So? What do you think?"

Brenda didn't turn but looked from her mirror. "Perfect! Let me do your makeup now."

Victoria walked over to Brenda and sat on a stool next to her. Brenda takes out a few brushes and eyeshadow palettes, ready to attack Victoria.

The two girls were alone at Brenda's home. Her parents both worked at a bar and wouldn't return until midnight. The party at Rick's home was starting at seven, but everyone arrived around eight. Both girls agreed to get ready and arrive together at the party. Their friend Marie was also planning on attending, but was helping Rick set up the party essentials.

Having someone experience, Brenda gave Victoria advice when it came to alcohol and boys. Victoria knew of the situation she would be getting herself into and wasn't afraid. She had an alcoholic father at home and knew what to do when he got rowdy.

As Brenda worked on Victoria's makeup, she couldn't help but ask, "Are you and Adrian dating?"

Victoria yelped when Brenda accidentally poked her eye with the eyeliner. The native girl quickly apologies, pulling the pencil away from Victoria.

"I'm sorry," Brenda apologies, wiping the small smudge from Victoria's cheek.

"It's fine," she takes the eyeliner from Brenda, applying it herself.

Brenda shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "So are you?" She repeated her question.

Victoria shook her head. "No," then she paused for a moment. "What made you ask me that?"

"Viola sent me a text, saying she saw Adrian kissing your cheek after school yesterday."

Victoria should've known. Viola Parker was the biggest gossiper in the whole school. Everything she saw would quickly fly around the school. Victoria secretly nickname's her "Ghost", for even she can hear through walls and disappear when she's spotted. It was actually kind of scary at how well she gets information.

Of course she told Brenda of her encounter with Adrian.

The blonde girl looked over at her friend. Brenda tried to show her sadness, she distracted herself with her cellphone. Victoria should've known that her friend was interested in Adrian. They did talk more and always attended parties together. Maybe Brenda had stronger feelings for Adrian then attended.

"I'm a terrible friend," Victoria announced.

Brenda looked up, "What? No you're not!" She quickly objected. "It's not your fault that Adrian was flirting with you."

But I also flirted with him, Victoria thought to herself but kept quiet.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad."

Victoria raises a brow. "Are you sure?"

Brenda smiled, "Of course!" She held up a mascara, grinning like a bobcat. "Now, let's finish you up."

* * *

**_(Neverland)_**

John held onto the crossbow as Felix walked a few feet away. The lost boy smirked when he saw the fear in the boys eyes. His hands were shaking and he was holding the crossbow so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

"Don't be afraid," Peter spoke, startling John. "All you have to do is shoot the arrow straight at the apple."

Correction, shoot the apple that was on top of Felix's head.

The young boy gulped, but nodded his head in understandment. Oh how his mother and Wendy would have a heart attack if they saw him with a weapon. Mother wouldn't even use a knife during supper, thinking it was dangerous.

Peter took on arrow from one of the lost boys and dipped it into a jar that was full of black ink.

Micheal, who was standing by Slightly, pointed at the jar.

"What is that?"

Peter grinned, holding up the arrow for everyone to see. "As you all, hopefully, know the ink comes from Dreamshade. The most poisonous plant in all of Neverland. One touch from its thorns and it will result in the worst possible death anyone can ever face." Peter chuckled darkly, a few of the lost boys joined him while the others (mostly the new boys) stayed quiet.

Micheal crooked his head to the side, "What's so funny?" He wondered, not having understood the joke Peter said.

Peter shook his head, ruffling the small boy's hair. "Don't worry about it, Micheal. You're to young to understand, but don't worry in time you will." The lost boy promised.

He walks over to John and takes the crossbow. He loads the arrow and hands the weapon back to John.

"Eye on the target." Peter reminded John, stepping aside.

The lost boys began to chant, "_Do it, do it, do it_," while stomping their feet and banging their spears onto the ground. John looks over at the boys and then lifts up the weapon.

Peter held up his fist in the air, a sign that meant to be silent. All eyes were on the newcomer as he puts his fingers on the trigger, that allows the arrow to shoot once it's pulled. As he was about to pull, someone shouted. The shout made John jump that he accidentally let go of the trigger. The arrow didn't hit Felix or the apple. Instead, it flew by Felix's head, straight onto the tree behind him.

Wendy pushed the boys aside, stomping over to Peter. Her eyes were like sharp daggers and Peter was the target.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, grabbing both of her brothers to stand by her side.

The lost boys shouted at Wendy, saying how she'd ruined their fun and should go back to her treehouse. Wendy ignored them, focusing her attention on Peter.

She puts her hands on her hips and tilts up her head. For a moment, Wendy remember's her father words. He was lecturing her about how to stand tall to not show weakness or signs of insecurity. Even though she was a girl and shouldn't be causing a scene, he thought it would be important for Wendy to stand up for herself.

"Never look away from the person's eyes." He had told her once. "They will make you feel like a mouse if they're taller, but never break eye contact."

Those were the words Wendy's father had said and now she was actually taking his words for good use.

Peter shushed his lost boys, smiling innocently at Wendy. "We're playing?" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Wendy clenched her fists to her side. "You _call_ that playing?" She demanded. "You can't just give a boy a crossbow as if it was a toy. It's dangerous."

Peter walked towards Wendy, order in his boys to mind in their own business. He tells Micheal and John to follow Felix, so they can prepare for the feast. Once the two boys left Wendy's side, Peter steps closer and stands by her. Putting a hand behind her back, giving her a gentle push so she can walk forward.

He walks with her into the jungle and away from the camp. Upon entering the jungle, Wendy noticed how bright the sky was now suddenly getting. Even though it was clouded with darkness just a few minutes ago.

In Neverland, there wasn't much of the sunshine that Wendy so dreaded to see. Mostly the whole island was covered in black, except for the moonlight that Wendy used as a source of light, when she walked around the jungle. It was the only thunk Wendy did outside of her treehouse, to keep herself from growing bored.

Wendy still wished she could see the fairies of Neverland. As a child, her mother had told Wendy that fairies were born from a babies first laugh. It was a story that made Wendy believe that perhaps her fairy was protecting her or at least keeping an eye on her, making sure she makes good deeds. Who knows, maybe her fairy was here in Neverland.

Peter had promised Wendy that he will show eventually show her the small creatures, but when the time was right.

As they continued to walk, Peter explained to Wendy that what John was doing was part of adventure.

"It wasn't safe," he admitted, with no trouble. "But isn't that what an adventure is suppose to be about?"

Wendy didn't think of it that way. She remembers a book that she read called, Robin Hood, and how the hero was always being in danger. However, it's what made his life exciting.

At least thats what Wendy believes. She didn't even know that was in fact real Robin Hood and the reason why he stole from the rich, was to feed his son and his merry men. Also give to the people he knew needed it most. A true fact that is used in his story.

Wendy sighed, twisting her hair in her fingers. "I suppose you're right."

Peter smiled, removing his hand from the Wendy's back. He knows she still wasn't certain about John using such weapons. And it wouldn't be long until Micheal starts practicing as well. Even if he was to young.

"Think about it this way, Wendy. Say me and the boys are walking in the jungle, and suddenly we're attacked by pirates. Now, all of my boys are trained to defend themselves, but what if John wasn't? Or Micheal? They would be taken or worse, killed."

The young girl didn't want to meet Peter's eye. She knew he was right. Although they haven't encountered the pirates, it wouldn't be long until they do. Wendy just wanted her brothers to be safe and if they needed to use a weapon to defend themselves, then so be it.

"Alright, fine." She muttered. "You can continue training John." Said Wendy, giving her blessing.

The lost boy was taken aback that Wendy allowed him to continue but didn't show it. He should've known that she would give in. Wendy didn't look please at her decision, but didn't say anything else. Peter wanted her to be happy so he decided to have Wendy meet a very person. Soon.

* * *

_**(Storybrooke)**_

Jesse felt himself feeling claustrophobic in the tight kitchen, that was filled with already drunken teenagers. Almost everyone from each clique and grade was here, including some of the outcasts. Like Billy Collin.

Well Billy wasn't exactly an outcast, in fact he was another popular boy in school. Except he never dated anyone nor does he hang out with the popular group. Many believed he was gay, while others just think he didn't have time for girls because of football. As for not hanging out with anyone, Billy was considered a loner kind of guy. Jesse was the only guy that Billy had hung out with, since they both were sort of the same.

Rich parents, players, bad boys, and on their principals hit list. Not to mention that they both weren't big fans of Adrian or Rick. It's amazing how both haven't even seen Jesse yet. Maybe because the house was filled with tons of other faces and they were busy tending their guests.

They only attended the party to hook up with girls, well that was Billy's plan. Jesse had his eyes set on someone already. She wasn't here yet, but it wouldn't be long until her and her friend appeared. At least that's what their friend, Marie, had said.

Billy handed Jesse a lighted cigarette, smoking one of his own.

"What's on you're mind, Jesse?" He asked, noticing how Jesse was blanking out.

Jesse puts cigarette between his teeth, inhaling the smoke and breathing out a puff. Both were sitting outside in the backyard, along with other people who were either smoking or taking shots.

He throws his cigarette on the ground, smashing it with his foot.

"What makes you ask that?" He nearly shouted, the speakers in the backyard suddenly bursting out music.

Billy shrugged, "You just seem out for it. Like if you're actually thinking." He pointed out, laughing when Jesse playfully shoved him.

Jesse shook his head, looking up at the sky. "You wouldn't understand." Billy didn't respond for his attention was caught by a pretty redhead.

He stood up from his chair, flickering the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. Billy quickly fixes his blonde hair and adjusts the collar of his shirt.

"This is where we part, Jesse." He says, looking at the redheaded girl. "Try to stay clean tonight."

Jesse smirked, "No promises."

In less than two hours, Jesse Young had gotten drunk. With no signs of Victoria anywhere, Jesse decided to enjoy himself. He took shots with a couple of guys, played beer pong, and also danced with a few girls. Who tried to kiss him a few times, but he would gently push them away. Not really interest of kissing girls who have no idea what they're doing.

Jesse wasn't a virgin. He was far from it. The girl who he had lost his virginity to, was fully awake and knew what she was doing. Or who she was doing. He was a womanizer. Simple as that, but Jesse also had a respect for girls. He never took disadvantage of them when they were intoxicated. It wouldn't feel right. Jesse had managed to avoid Adrian all night, except for Rick.

Both encountered each other at the kitchen, but because both were drunk, Rick didn't mind and actually acted friendly towards Jesse. Even taking a shot of vodka together.

No fights had broken out yet. The wild teenagers were to busy having fun to cause any. Well that was until Jesse needed to use the restroom. A party guest had directed him to go upstairs and turn to the left hallway, saying that a restroom should be there. Taking their word to use, Jesse went upstairs. It was strangely quiet, despite of the loud energetic music playing downstairs.

Jesse was sure that there were couples hooking up in these empty rooms. The sound of moaning and people screaming out names, were clear enough for Jesse to know what was going on. As he walked towards bathroom in the hallway, a very unsettling scream was heard.

The sound of a girl screaming for help. Her scream triggered something Jesse's head. A memory, as if he has heard this cry for help before. The town of Storybrooke was quiet, meaning rarely any crime appeared. Thinking that it was just his mind messing with him, Jesse ignored the scream. Until he heard it again.

"The hell.." He muttered, following the scream into a room at the end of the hall. There was a purple purse on the floor and one black heel shoe outside the door. Despite being drunk, Jesse knew what had occurred.

Hearing a female cry out, Jesse wasted no time and bursted in the room with one kick. Looking up at the dark room, it wasn't hard to distinguish the two people in the room.

A boy had his hands on the girl's wrists, for she wouldn't deliver punches when given the chance. He had his shirt off and didn't even notice that Jesse had kicked the door down. Continuing to kiss the girl's neck, despite of her pleads to stop.

Turning the light switch, was when it finally got the boy's attention. He turns his head the side and goofily smiles at Jesse.

"Hey man, do you mind leaving?" He asked, going back to kissing the girl.

Jesse felt his blood boil and clenched his fists. Finally catching the glimpse of the girl on the bed.

She was laying flat on the bed, her chest was exposed and bruised up. At first, Jesse wanted to turn and wished he never bursted into the room. Then, he saw the girl's teary red eyes.

The girl who was crying, screaming for help, was none other than Victoria.

* * *

**Next update is coming soon ;) **


End file.
